yugioh_abridgedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakura
Ryo Bakura is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. He is in possession of the Millenium Ring, a Millenium Item with the power "to manipulate the fabric of time and space, bending it to my will in order to create shambling monstrosities that feed on the souls of the living"The Millenium Ring also contains the spirit of Yami Bakura.{{Template:Infobox |Box title = Ryo Bakura |Image file = Ryou_b.jpg |Image size = 210px |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Nationality |Row 2 info = British |Row 3 title = Occupation |Row 3 info = Student |Row 5 title = Appearances |Row 5 info = Yugioh The Abridged Series, Zorc & Pals, Marik's Evil Council Of Doom 1&2 |Row 6 title = Debut |Row 6 info = Episode 4, Lord Of The Cards Personality Bakura is British - therefore, presumably like all British people, he is an effeminate spazz who many people mistakenly label as gay. Bakura is not gay, "just British," but this may or may not be true, as he has said that he has no intention of sleeping with a girl and his other self has a somewhat questionable relationship with Marik Ishtar, who he has said that he wants to make "sweet hatred" with (according to the Deleted Scene from 'Melvin'd'). His British nationality is quite exaggerated, most apparent in his accent and his stereotypical vocabulary of "bloody", "bugger" and "bollocks." Although Bakura acts as though he dislikes his (large group of) fangirls, whenever he is placed in a situation where his life is at stake, his "last words" are "Tell my fangirls I love them." Overview Bakura stalked Yugi's group for five episodes (episodes 3-8) in an attempt to become a main character. His introduction to the group was accompanied by music from "The Omen," foreshadowing the Yami Bakura personality. Yami Bakura took over and dueled Yami, but lost. Afterwards Bakura joined the crew as a minor character alongside Tea and Tristan and proved quite useful; when they were stuck in a cave, he found the Paradox Brothers with his Gaydar. Following their escape from the caves, he briefly mentioned the Gaydar pointing at Pegasus's Castle and at Yugi's Millenium Puzzle - for whatever reason ("Bugger if I know"). Bakura watched most of the duels of the tournament, with Yami Bakura taking over at various times, but at the end, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey left him behind at Duelist Kingdom. Fortunately he still made it back home in time to save Yugi from Bandit Keith, stuck in American Idiot form thanks to the mind control of Marik Ishtar. He would have earned a bit of respect for that if it weren't for him trying to act like an American and failing miserably. After being thoroughly neglected for the beginning of season two, suffering hideous injuries whenever he tries to appear in an episode, Bakura made it to the finals of Battle City in one episode (an impressive feat, considering how long children's card games normally last), though he is unable to give an adequete answer when Joey asks him how he did it, and resorts to questioning him about why he makes "that stupid nyeh sound", which confuses Joey even more. Category:Characters